Heathens
by Lib659
Summary: Wanna-be Song-fic. Twenty One Pilots- Heathens (Explanation inside) How the VK's lives would have really been on the isle. Warning- Dark. Mentions of Abuse, Self-harm, and Starvation. Potential Trigger Warning. Edited from original version to adhere to Fanfic regulations


**Wanna-be Song-fic (More explanation at end of author note.)**

 **M.- abuse, self-harm, and starvation mentioned**

 **Potential Trigger Warning.**

 **Going out on a branch with this one, not the type of story I normally write. Disney likes to make things light and fluffy, when, in reality the Descendants lives would had been much more grim. Despite my opinions on how it should have been done I do not own any rights to Descendants.**

 **The song I originally wrote this as a song-fic to is- Heathens- by Twenty One Pilots. I removed the song lyrics to adhere to FanFic rules after it was kindly pointed out to me by a reviewer, catspats31. However I entered in where I had the lyrics so you can listen and follow along to the song if you wish. If I used the incorrect terms I apologize. Also, I am making it clear now that I own no rights to the song and simply used it for inspiration.**

 **Comment and reviews appreciated.**

 **Chorus**

They had never led an easy life. Never enough food. Never enough clothes in winter. Never enough love. They had parents but that didn't mean anything. They didn't care. Starve them, whip them, rape them. Their parents didn't care. Cruella was the worst, just a look at her son's arms and just even a glance into his eyes could tell you that much.

 **Chorus**

That didn't mean the others had it much better. No one is naturally as skinny as Evie or as defensive and quick as Jay. Both of their parents were power thirsty and obsessive. Any disappointment to their parents was not handled well. Their backs and wrists could tell you that much.

 **Verse 1**

Violence and manipulation is the only way they know how to survive. If you weren't strong enough or smart enough you couldn't get any food. No food and you would just slowly fade from existence. Sure Auridon sent food. But they were sending only what they didn't want to eat, their leftovers. It probably had never crossed the stuffy royals minds that the population could have changed or that there might be children on the island. The food they sent was based on the original population count from 18 years ago.

 **Hook**

No one can live in that environment without being affected in some way. Especially when that way of life is all you have ever known. Evie was a master at manipulation and mental tricks. Jay had killed in his and his own's defense as well as on orders out of fear of his father. Carlos was a pyro, and a wiz at traps, bombs, and anything that required engineering. Mal was the reincarnation of power and fear herself. Everyone knew you did not get on her wrong side. Not only because of who her mother was but mainly because of who Mal herself was and what she could and had done.

 **Chorus**

Mal was the result of years and years of grooming and punishments for not living up to the standards of the Mistress of Evil herself. A name not given without reason. The things Mal had suffered through were unspeakable. Though Carlos had it the worst on the day to day basis Mal had it worse over all. There was no way of telling when Maleficent was going to snap and, when she did, what she would do. Some days she could make Cruella almost look like a loving parental figure. What was even worse than her violent and loud punishments was her silent ones. Some say that the silent treatment is petty but the would never say that if they were on the receiving from Maleficent. It was always a much longer and terrifying punishment and the end result was always much worse.

 **Verse 2**

You quickly learn to read people and instantly spot their weaknesses when your life depends on it. You also learn to not have any weaknesses and, if you do, you bury them as deep as is possible or just take care of them yourself before some else can and can use them against you. You never even ever fully trust those closest to you, after all you can never know who will be a traitor until they turn or show their cards.

 **Hook**

When they were taken over to the mainland from the isle the Auridons instantly judged them and never even thought of what might have happened to have caused them to act the way they did. They never looked close enough to see the silver lines decorating Evie's wrists, after the first few days of being surrounded by people with perfect unmarred skin she started to wear bangletts to try and cover them up, but if you looked close enough they were still there and were still growing in number. No one ever seemed to notice how Carlos always shied away from any human contact and how he was always jumpy, his eyes were constantly scanning his surroundings. Watching for the slightest threat and always being ready to flee if needed, because for the first 14 years of his life that was they only way he had managed to survive. Jay was always defensive and ready for a fight. Never letting someone else throw the first punch. This caused the royals to all write him off as a troublemaker, they never thought that that was because he honestly thought that if he didn't punch you first you would punch him, or worse, before he was able to defend himself. Mal was still feared, but now it was not because of who she was or what she could do, but because of who her mother was. They never saw the intense hatred and power burning in her eyes. If they had know what she had done and would still do without hesitation they would completely forget about her mother and instead fear her for her own power not her mother's shadow.

 **1st time through chorus**

There were so many children trapped on the isle, paying for sins they did not commit. The only thing that caused their doom was the lineage they were born into. That and the Auridorions, the so called "good guys'", blindness towards anything that took place on the isle. Due to their selfishness and total apathy so many children had been raised in hell and were been lucky to be alive, or not, depending on your perspective. Many would not even call what they were doing living more like struggling to barely survive. So many simply gave up. It seemed easier that way and then maybe then the pain, hunger, and suffering would finally end. Maybe then they could be free...

 **Rest of song**

 **End.**


End file.
